Chicxulub Crater (level)/Transcript
Cutscene: Special Delivery Blake, Capelli, Hale and four X-Ray Squad members, two of which are pushing the bomb, are walking to the shuttle. Capelli looks at Hale who then falls to the ground, clutching his skull in pain. Capelli pulls out his M1911 pistol and puts it to Hale's head. *'Daedalus Telepathically:' Through my will - the universe - shall be reborn. Capelli looks menacingly at Hale. Blake turns around. *'Richard Blake:' Hold your fire! Capelli, with his gun still held against Hale's head, turns to look at Blake. Hale lifts his head up and raises an arm. *'Nathan Hale:' I'm fine. Capelli turns to face Hale again. His hand tightens over the trigger. *'Richard Blake:' Capelli! Capelli relents and holsters his gun as Hale gets back on his feet. As they follow Blake, Hale turns to glare at Capelli, who glares back. The screen changes to a group of Battleships - the remnants of the Chimeran Fleet - hanging over Chixulub. The fleet's flagship is at the centre of the formation, golden energy from the towers across the world pouring into the ship and being channelled into the crater below. Chicxulub Crater, Mexico June 26, 1953 - 8:27PM The shuttle carrying the group approaches the flagship and makes for a loading bay in the ship's starboard side. It lands, lowers the ramp and opens its cargo bay. Hale and Capelli come out, guns up, scouting the area. *'Nathan Hale:' Clear. *'Joseph Capelli:' Clear. Capelli raises an arm and signals the rest of the team forward. Two Black Ops who are pushing the bomb along come out, followed by Blake and the others. *'Nathan Hale:' Echo One to Command. Package is onboard. Richard Blake walks out of the Shuttle *'Richard Blake:' Let's move. We need to get that bomb within 500 feet of the ship's reactor. The combined yield will wipe out everything in a three mile radius. Hale, Capelli, Blake and the two Black Ops continue to walk through the loading bay. Gameplay *'Richard Blake:' XRay Squad, you're with me. We're moving the package to the engineering deck. *'X-Ray One:' Yes sir. *'Richard Blake:' Hale, Capelli I need you to clear a path. They're going to have cooling shields all around the reactor. Find a control room and get those shields down. The group split up; Blake and X-Ray Squad go right, making for the elevator, while Hale and Capelli turn left, following a walkway round until they find themselves overlooking another loading bay. A squad of Advanced Hybrids are stationed there, but they haven't seen the Sentinels yet. *'Nathan Hale:' Hold your fire. They're not registering us as a threat. A group of Drones fly towards the pair, but to their amazement, they do not react. *'Joseph Capelli:' Got some hybrids up by the shuttle. Stay low, we may be able to get the drop on 'em. Hale and Capelli head down the walkway and attack, destroying the Drones and killing the Hybrids before they can react. *'Joseph Capelli:' All clear. Let's move before they send in reinforcements. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Echo, squawk in. I'm hearing gunfire from your direction. *'Joseph Capelli:' Yeah, we're clear. But I think it's safe to say they're onto us. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Understood. Proceed as planned. Hale and Capelli move through the landing bay towards an elevator on the far side of the room. Hale activates the controls, but as they wait, they hear running footsteps approaching to their left. Hale and Capelli head to cover. *'Nathan Hale:' You hear that? *'Joseph Capelli:' Ready... Take 'em! At that moment, a blast door to their left opens and a trio of Steelheads and a Titan emerge. *'Joseph Capelli:' It's a Titan! Get to cover! After a short gun battle, all the Chimera are killed. *'Joseph Capelli:' YOY GOT HIM!! Nice work, sir. Let's get the hell outta here. This looks like the only way out. Hale and Capelli enter the elevator, which begins to ascend once they're inside. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Blake to Echo. We've reached the engineering level. Little resistance so far, but pathways to the reactor are locked down. We're going to need you to open them up from the control room. The elevator stops. Hale and Capelli exit, then duck for cover as a group of Drones pass by, just missing them. *'Joseph Capelli:' Great. More patrol drones. Keep quiet and stay low. They wait until the drones have passed by, then move through the room and into the next, moving through the second room and up a corridor that spirals upwards. *'Joseph Capelli:' Jesus, this place is huge... should've brought a bigger nuke. They reach the top of the passage, through another chamber towards a ramp leading down. *'Joseph Capelli:' Watch out, they're right below us! that moment, Steelheads on the level below start shooting up Get to the stairs! We gotta get to thier level! Hale and Capelli head down the ramp and kill the Steelheads. They head right through a door, down a corridor and emerge on a walkway over what looks to be a cooling shaft. They move along the walkway. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Echo, we're at the entrance to the reactor, but the Chimera have encrypted the door lock. *'Joseph Capelli:' Can you punch through using an air-fuel? *'Richard Blake Radio:' Negative, we're looking at about three feet of solid iron. *'Nathan Hale:' Understood. Hang tight, we'll access the door from the control room. Hale and Capelli follow the walkway, then turn right and head for another corridor. They emerge at a balcony overlooking the control room. There is a large open shaft to cross and Advanced Hybrids on the other side are shooting at them. *'Joseph Capelli:' That's gotta be the control room! We're gonna have to get over there! Hale and Capelli return fire, killing them all, then head left, along the balcony to another door leading down. They follow it down, only to be met by four Advanced Hybrids and a Steelhead at the bottom. They take out the Chimera and turn right; they are now on a walkway that allows access to the control room, but the way is blocked by Advanced Hybrids, Steelheads and a Ravager. The pair kill the Chimera then make for the control room and wipe out any remaining Chimera. However, two Ravagers enter from an elevator at the far side of the control room. Hale opens fire and kills the Ravagers. *'Joseph Capelli:' Good shot. We're all clear. heads to a computer terminal and starts fiddling with the controls Major Blake, Echo here. We've made it to the control terminal. Just gimme a minute and I'll clear a path for you on engineering level. pause Doors are down. You should have a clear shot to the reactor. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Negative, zero movement. *'Joseph Capelli:' Hale I'm starting to think they don't trust us. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Echo, there should be a manual override in the conduit hub one deck over from your position. I need you to get over there. *'Nathan Hale:' I'll go. Can you guide me to the hub from here? *'Joseph Capelli:' Yes, sir. Hold on one second... OK, you should have elevator access to the other deck now. Better get moving. If Hale refuses. *'Joseph Capelli:' The Major's not gonna hold out much longer, Hale. You gotta get moving! Hale boards the elevator which begins to ascend. When it stops, Hale gets out; he appears to be in some sort of engine room. There is a clear bridge over a pool of glowing water, which Hale crosses. *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' Hale, I've got a read on your position. Looks like you're approaching the engine rooms. Thermal noise in the area's making it hard to spot hostiles, so you'd better stay alert. crosses the bridge, heads up a walkway and comes to a locked door There should be a pressure-sealed door ahead of you. Gonna have to override it from here. Gimme a sec... then the door opens Okay, I think you're clear. enters a small room and turns left, through a gap between two large pipes towards a long catwalk at the opposite side of the room Take the catwalk on the far side of the room. Should be the quickest route to the override. Hale is halfway across the catwalk Hale, I'm seeing movement behind you. turns and kills three Advanced Hybrids and a Steelhead that were trying to sneak up on him I only see one blip still moving. I hope that's you, Lieutenant. *'Nathan Hale:' Yeah, it's me. Thanks for the heads up. Hale crosses the catwalk, goes through the door at the end, turns left through another door and goes across another bridge over a pool of glowing water. *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' The water in there is reading white hot. Better keep a good distance. [Hale crosses the bridge and comes to a T-junction] There should be doors ahead of you. Take the one on the left. goes through the left door and enters a long thin room There's something big moving ahead of you. kills a [[Chameleon] that charges from ahead, then moves forward and through the door at the end of the chamber. He enters a wide room; on the far side of the room is a glass-enclosed walkway, from which a pair of Steelheads attack. Hale kills the Steelheads and makes for the walkway, going through a door halfway along it] Nice work, Lieutenant. is now in another long chamber. As he enters, he sees the shredded corpse of a Black Ops. Hale starts to move through the chamber Careful. Something's moving dead ahead of you. You see it? Hale kills three Chameleons, then moves through the room towards the door on the far side. As he approaches the door, a fourth Chameleon attacks, but Hale kills it and heads through the door. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Echo, this is Blake! They're closing in on us at the blast doors! We're down to our last clips! We need those doors open NOW! *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' Hale's almost there, sir. We'll have 'em open any second. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Roger, Echo. We're counting on it. Hale moves through another door and enters a glass-enclosed corridor. He follows it until he comes to a room with two circular orifices at the far side. As Hale approaches the holes, a number of Drones emerge but Hale shoots them down. Once they are destroyed, Hale jumps down one of the holes, landing in a maintainence shaft. He follows the shaft until it exits in a small chamber filled with Grim cocoons. *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' Hang in there, you're getting close. The reactor control hub should be just ahead of you. Blast door override should be inside. heads up a walkway from the room I'm seeing a clear path to the control hub. Get those blast doors down and let's blow this thing. heads up another spiralling walkway Ok, looks like you've entered the control hub. The override for the blast doors is accessed from a catwalk at the top. You see it? Hale heads up another walkway until he comes to the catwalk. He picks up a HVAP Wraith on one side of the catwalk, which he then crosses to reach a control panel on the other side, which he activates. *'Nathan Hale:' Manual override is activated. exits the control hub and follows a walkway to the left *'Richard Blake Radio:' Roger that, Echo. We have activity. She's opening up, Helluva job. *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' Shit! Major, you have multiple inbound hostiles! I REPEAT, heavy inbound force closing on your position! Sir, light the candles and evac A-SAP! *'Richard Blake Radio: '''We got contact! Hold them back! FIRE! Echo, move to the blast doors! ''is cut off Hale reaches a small chamber blocked by a blast door. As he approaches, the door opens and a squad of Advanced Hybrids and a Ravager attack. Hale kills the Chimera and races up to the blast door. *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' frantic Major, we're inbound to your position! Major, come in! Major Blake?! X-Ray Squad, come in! All X-Ray units, respond! X-Ray, come in! Shit! then calmly Hale... we have to assume the Chimera have control of the bomb. Whether or not Blake got it armed you can bet the Chimera are gonna get it off their ship as soon as they can. *'Nathan Hale:' Can you guide me to it? *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' Yes sir. Take the elevator to the external decks. I'll guide you from there. [The blast door opens, revealing an elevator behind it. Hale boards and the elevator ascends] Alright, good. That elevator should take you to the ship exterior. Lokks like we caught a break. They're moving the bomb toward your position. The elevator stops and Hale gets out; he is now on the ship's exterior. In the distance, he can see the battleships flanking the flagship and the energy pouring in from the towers. He turns right and heads up a walkway, only to be shot at by Advanced Hybrids, Ravagers and Steelheads, both at ground level and on catwalks above. Hale kills the Chimera and follows the path around, but two Titans clamber up and start shooting. Hale retreats and takes out the Titans and then heads up another walkway. *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' Hale! Hale, do you read me? Do you have visual on the bomb? Listen to me, the situation is critical! They're moving the bomb towards an exhaust chute! They're gonna dump it off the ship! Hale, are you reading me? You gotta move! You're right behind them - keep moving! Hale, they're getting away! You gotta moving! Stay on top of 'em! Hale goes through a door at the end of the walkway, through a corridor and into a Chimeran hanger bay. He makes his way through the hanger, around docked Chimeran shuttles and fighters, taking out Advanced Hybrids onguard inside the hanger, then exits through a blast door; he is on a bridge on the ship exterior, leading towards another blast door. *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' Hale, you gotta kepp moving. They're pulling away from you. Two Ravagers and a Titan, in possession of the fission bomb, are moving away from a pile of corpses; those of X-Ray Squad and Major Blake. *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' Alright, you're closing in. You've almost got 'em. Hale kills the two Ravagers, but the Titan gets through the blast door, which closes behind it before Hale can catch it. Hale tries to get through the door, but it has locked. *'Nathan Hale:' panicking The door's sealed! I can't follow 'em any further! *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' Dammit, Hale, find a way! The bomb's almost at the chute! If you don't get to it right now the whole fucking human race is extinct! Now FIND A WAY! Hale moves to a gantry to his left, which he follows round until he comes to an overhang, overlooking an open space infront of an open blast door. Advanced Hybrids, Steelheads and a Ravager are standing guard outside, but using a L23 Fareye, Hale is able to snipe them down. '' *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' You got 'em! You're all clear! ''He jumps down from the gantry to the landing and goes through the blast door: he is now inside the main reactor. *'Daedalus telepathically:' Traitor! You fight for a race that will only betray you! Hale looks to his right; Daedalus is bearing down on him. Hale runs along a path towards a circular structure; a pair of Hybrids emerge, but Hale kills them and takes shelter inside. As he rests inside, energy shields activate, stopping Hale from going back or forward. At the same time, Daedalus starts tearing his way into the structure. Hale dodges aside from Daedalus's claws, shooting to drive him back, but the shots have no effect. Once Daedalus has ripped the shelter apart trying to get Hale, the shields go down and Hale runs for it, making for a second shelter just ahead. Hale is forced to kill several more Hybrid defenders and get inside before a mass of debris, made from the first shelter and hurled by Daedalus's power, hits him. Once inside the shelter, Daedalus again starts smashing his way in, trying to get at Hale. Trapped inside by the shields again, Hale is forced to avoid Daedalus's slashes. *'Daedalus telepathically:' They don't deserve this world! Not after all they've done. Not after all they've taken! Once the second shelter is destroyed, the shield go down and Hale runs to a third shelter, killing the Hybrids inside and evading as Daedalus rips his way in. *'Daedalus telepathically:' If you had seen what I have seen. If you knew what was coming, you would do anything in your power to reach the other side! Once the shelter is destroyed, Daedalus retreats back to the reactor, where he waits. Hale emerges and runs along the rest of the path, taking out several more Hybrids. He finally reaches the main reactor; several electrical pylons set in a circle from which electrical pulses emit and are chanelled into a central pylon. The bomb is here, as is Daedalus. Hale enters the circle and the final battle begins. Unable to hurt Daedalus by shooting him, Hale runs around the circle of pylons, dodging Daedalus's attacks. Each time one of the pylons emits an electrical pulse, Hale shoots at the pylon until the electricity violently discharges, hitting Daedalus, wrapping him in lightning and causing incredible pain. Each time a pylon discharges, the web of lightning around Daedalus grows larger and stronger. *'Daedalus telepathically:' You are all coming home! *'Daedalus telepathically:' No more humans, no more Chimera. Only the pureness of our kind! *'Daedalus telepathically:' If you'd seen what I have seen, if you knew what was coming, you would yearn for the beauty that awaits us! *'Daedalus telepathically:' We are taking them. We are taking each and every one of them! No matter what happens to me, the skies will never be the same! When enough electricity has built up, Hale shoots one final pylon. This time, the discharge is fatal; wreathed in electricity and shrieking in pain, Daedalus collapses to the floor of the reactor, screaming and wailing, before finally becoming still. to black Cutscene: Twins Hale approaches Daedalus' corpse. He examines Daedalus' human face, then slowly reaches out his hand and regretfully touches Daedalus's face. Suddenly, a surge of blue energy passes from Daedalus to Hale; groaning in pain, Hale finally manages to withdraw his hand away from Daedalus and collapses to his knees. After taking two deep breathes, Hale slowly gets back to his feet and opens his eyes which are now pure gold in colour. Hale looks at and flexes his hands, which are still smoking, with an initial expression of surprise on his face, which is soon replaced by one of utmost joy. Gameplay *'Nathan Hale:' Capelli, Daedalus is down, and the bomb is armed. *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' Copy that. Command, how much time do we have? *'Com One Radio:' Four minutes. *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' Understood. Hale, get to the hanger. I'll prep the shuttle for evac. This is gonna be a close one. Hale turns and runs for his life; the ship is collapsing all around him. Intermittent explosions rip through the ship's superstructure and fire starts raging. A few Chimera try to stop Hale, but he now simply uses immense blasts of psychokinetic energy to rip them to pieces. Suddenly, the ship rocks extremely violently. *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' That was me. I took their gravity stabilisers offline. I'm bugging out - I'll see you at the hanger, Lieutenant. If it's under one minute reamins. *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' One minute left! Hale runs for it, racing through burning corridors and rooms exploding to pieces; any Chimera he encounters, he uses his power to blow them apart. Racing through the ship, Hale finally makes it to the ship's exterior; in the distance, he can see Capelli and the shuttle, but a large number of fleeing Chimera are in his way. *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' Hale, I've got a visual on you! I'm at your two. Come on, we gotta go! If it's under 30 seconds reamains. *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' 30 seconds left! Hale, we gotta go! If it's 10 seconds remains. *''Joseph Capelli Radio: Tens secons! We're not gotta make it! ''Hale blasts his way through the Chimera, runs up a bridge made of debris up to the platform and joins Capelli. to black Cutscene: It Was An Honor The shuttle carrying Hale and Capelli flies out of the hanger bay. Behind it, the Chimeran flagship is ripped apart as the fission bomb finally detonates. The blast destroys all seven of the Chimeran battleships surrounding the flagship, while the blast also triggers an EMP that closes on them. Hale and Capelli try to escape the blast, but the EMP reaches them and jams the shuttle's controls and causes it to start flying towards the ground. *'Joseph Capelli:' PULL UP! PULL UP! *'Nathan Hale:' ARGH! It's not responding! *'Joseph Capelli:' HALE, PULL UP! The right wing of the shuttle comes off and the shuttle crashes into the ground at high speed. The shuttle carries on skidding on the ground until it comes to a complete stop. The screen begins to black out. Time passes and the screen comes back to show Capelli slumped over his controls. He slowly gets up. *'Joseph Capelli:' Just once I wish you'd try landing one of these things. Capelli looks over to Hale's seat only to find out that Hale is not there. Capelli gets up and walks out of the shuttle to find Hale looking out to the distance with his back turned to Capelli. Capelli looks up to see new planet s in the sky around Earth. *'Joseph Capelli:' Hale... what happened? What the hell is that? *'Nathan Hale:' Can you hear them? turns around to face Capelli revealing that he has changed into fully Chimeran form, now They are calling to us. It's beautiful. Joseph Capelli pull out his M1911 and aims it at Hale. Hale starts to walk towards Capelli. *'Joseph Capelli:' Stay back... Hale stops and saying his last words. *'Nathan Hale:' This is just the beginning. *'Joseph Capelli:' Forgive me sir. It was an honor. Capelli fires his gun and the bullet goes through and out the back of Hale's head. Screen turns to black and sound of Hale's body falling on the ground is heard. Category:Resistance 2 Transcripts